


I am sorry

by abelnightload02



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Other, 玻璃渣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelnightload02/pseuds/abelnightload02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OOC<br/>玻璃渣注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am sorry

我一定是在做梦。  
Dante看着自己的天花板说道，这并不是他的房间，而是“他”的。  
冰冷的、理性的、一尘不染的Vergil的公寓，在多久之前呢？这里还是完好无损的时候？从它的主人离开之后，Dante就很少来这里了，要不是上次正好路过还和恶魔们干了一架，他差点没反应过来为啥这里这么熟悉。  
所以……现在是夏天？Dante起身坐着，挠了挠脖子，感受着客厅室内的温度和皮肤上的黏腻。太 真 了。  
他需要冲凉和同样凉的汽水，不管这这是梦境还是他兄弟的报复。

一丝不挂的向浴室前进，Dante总觉得隔壁储物间里应该堆满了消毒水，虽然Vergil从不承认。但他知道他兄弟在每个房间里都放了备用手套，包括他偶尔占用的客房。就在他用和来时的姿态走出浴室，只多了些水，而水珠毫不留情的滴落在木质地板和地毯上的时候。  
他感受到了快感。  
“擦干再出来，Dante。”  
他的脚趾爱上了沙发这个冷酷无情的女人！  
快感变成了痛苦。  
说好的在梦里不会疼呢？  
Dante再一次看到活生生的Vergil的心情非常复杂——我应该再送他一刀还是怎的？然后他就做出了比补刀还要错误的决定。  
“不要把我牵扯进你的私生活！”  
对，他扒了Vergil的衣服，非常迅速的。  
“好的，好的，我没有那个意思！”  
他可以向老妈发誓他刚刚只是觉得Vergil看起来热得要命——擦，有歧义！真的不是指那档子事儿！  
……。  
气氛微妙。  
噢~又一次失散多年的兄弟相认的亲情戏没有开拍就被CUT掉了。  
Dante还是不知道怎么办，他们是真的双胞胎诶！为什么他老是感应不到另一个在想什么？仅仅是G点也好，不愉快的那种。这样就省事多了。  
起码这次他知道了：不要动Vergil的衣服。

自从上次Vergil欣然接受他拿给他的汽水（他不喜欢用“送”这个字），他觉得这里是Alternative Universe，是个都不知道那个光头阔佬到底是死是活的世界。  
伦敦还是一样糟。  
不，感觉比以前更加糟糕了。  
干架、约炮、喝酒享乐构成了Dante的日子，突然少了一样就觉得浑身不自在，他有点怀念那些长得没他帅的恶魔了。无聊的日子还不足以打垮斯巴达之子，Vergil才是那个让他心情不好的家伙。  
他一直在想，他们两个在狂风暴雨的夜晚中打一架是不是更好？在雨水打湿了两个人的头发之后，在两人激烈的过招之后，大声的将“你讨厌我！”喊出来。  
天呐，这太蠢了。  
Dante在脑海里删除了刚才的想法，更不敢想这事儿放在平日的场景里是什么样子的。然后他就跑回自己的房车（它居然好好的呆在了原处），呆上了几个月？反正从夏至冬，在不列颠岛秋天和冬天没差啦。直到看到街上的红白装饰多了起来，他才反应过来winter is coming——还有一天就到。他已经收到了打折季的礼物，苹果一枚。包装盒外面只留下了一张卡片，写着“还活着？”和记忆一模一样的手机、让他用得非常不爽的手机、让他忍不住砸了的手机。  
他 一 定 是 故 意 的。  
好吧，在“还活着？”和“我找不到你”这两句问候语里他绝对选前面一句，后面那句话他会笑上半天呢。  
不摔了，给他发给祝福吧？群发？私发？短信？社交网络？我、我什么时候变得这么娘炮了！？他最终没有发祝福，没有单独发给Vergil，毕竟他没来得及准备礼物给Vergil。手指在键盘上移动着，打出了“没有约会”，那就送他一个他喜欢的乖巧的、不会在节日里出去约炮的弟弟好了。  
你问Dante怎么知道Vergil想象中的弟弟是怎么样的？  
也许在决裂那一天之后，从来就没用的心灵感应就突然连起来了呢？  
可是事情从来都是出人意料的，Vergil没去教团的忘年会和他的老伙伴们愉快的玩耍。很好，他还以为Dante现约了几个人出去玩。Dante只能假装自己出去玩了，Vergil也是一样。  
Merry Xmas  
以及  
抱歉，再见。

我一定是在做梦。  
Dante看着自己的天花板说道，同样冰冷却无人打理的他的房车内。  
很好，Dante，你回来了，这里什么都没有变。  
他说服自己。  
忍不住抚摸了完好无损的手机。

“所以说，你因为自己做了一个噩梦所以找我出来吃中餐压压惊。”在寒冷的十二月的圣诞节的晚上，Kat挂着仿佛看透了一切的表情往煎饺上倒上了辣椒酱。  
“OH，圣诞快——！！！”  
“闭嘴，现在是冬至。”  
Kat皱了下眉，毫不留情的把煎饺塞进了Dante的嘴里。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> or  
> 【（应该不会有的）TBC】  
> 怎么解释背景呢？我也不知道。  
> 【1】梦境论（做梦而已，不要在意那么多。虽然这个梦感觉非常不好。）  
> 【2】AU论（平行世界里的两个人都活着吧？）  
> 【3】阴谋论（V总杀回来先【】后【】了Dante？）
> 
> 【啧】删除段落  
> 他一直在想，他们两个在狂风暴雨的夜晚中打一架是不是更好？在雨水打湿了两个人的头发之后，在两人激烈的过招之后，大声的将“我不懂你！”喊出来。  
> 天呐，这太蠢了。
> 
> 可是事情从来都是出人意料的，Vergil没去教团的忘年会和他的老伙伴们愉快的玩耍，很好。至少Dante不用担心某一天Vergil抱着个小孩回来说“这是Dante叔叔，快叫人哦~”  
> 我为什么要写玻璃渣？  
> 当然是因为过节的时候还在加班啊！


End file.
